


Three Plus One

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Hinata and Yachi's broship is epic, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to her, asking, "Which one is the father then?"</p><p>Yachi really wished she had an answer for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Plus One

The bathroom was silent.

Yachi was seated on the toilet seat with her knees gathered close to her chest and her chin resting on top of them. Her eyes were focused on the wall in front of her as a thousand thoughts raced through her head.   
Hinata was settled in the bathtub. It had been convenient at first, she was too nervous to be alone but neither of them wanted him to watch her pee and the bath had a curtain he could close, but as he stretched out and let his head rest against the tiled wall it was starting to become comfortable.

One of each of their hands hung down, fingers loosely twined with each others.

It was times like this that made Yachi grateful for the fact that Karasuno was a family, even now that they were all grown up.

The silence was shattered by their phones. Yachi's let out shrill chirps as Hinata's vibrated against the edge of the tub.

Neither of them reached for them.

Hinata turned his head to look up at her. "Do you want me to look for you?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "I'll do it."

"Alright." He squeezed her fingers before letting go, reaching for their phones.

She took a deep breath as he turned off their alarms. Then she turned away from him and grabbed the pink plastic stick that sat on the counter.

Yachi lifted it up, staring at the tiny white oval and the result inside.

"Well?" Hinata questioned when she didn't say anything after a while.

She swallowed hard before looking at him. She managed a small smile, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh...Okay." He looked up at the ceiling. There was a small upwards turn to his lips. She knew he was torn between being happy and worried. They'd talked about all the things that were plaguing her about the situation when they'd been walking to the store to pick the test up. He turned to her, asking, "Which one is the father then?"

Yachi really wished she had an answer for him.

* * *

When Yachi entered the apartment, she found it filled with the smell of something good cooking and the fast tune of a catchy pop song.

She hung her coat on the hook and slipped her shoes next to the two pairs already lined up before following them to their source - the kitchen.

There she found both of the apartment's other occupants.

Yamaguchi was seated at the island with a stack of papers in front of him that were covered in bright colors and stick figures. Messy words were scrawled at the bottom and a small smile was settled on his lips as he read over them. The green and orange gel pens he used for grading where tucked behind his left ear.

Tsukishima was standing in front of the stove. The apron Kuroo and Bokuto had bought him as a gag gift was wrapped around his waist and he was focused entirely on whatever he was cooking. His ipod was set up next to the stove, within reaching distance.

"I'm home," she said.

Both of them turned to look at her.

Yamaguchi's smile immediately widened. "Welcome home, Hitoka."

Tsukishima nodded his head towards her. "Welcome back. One of the moms gave Tadashi some Zucchini so we're having vegetable stir-fry."

"Smells yummy," she said. They both returned to their tasks.

She wondered if she should just come out and say what she needed to say to them. Fear gnawed at her gut though. Yamaguchi was great with the kindergartners he taught and Tsukishima always had a warm smile for Akiteru's son, but those were different interactions. It wasn't the same as bringing a child into their already strange household.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, padding over to Yamaguchi. She settled onto stool next to him, asking, "What are you looking at, Tadashi?"

"Assignments from today," he said. "I had them draw their families since we're learning those words in their language lessons."

He scooted a little closer to her, leaning in so she could see the papers as he flipped between them. There were lots of different types of families in the pictures. Some had single parents, some had both, some were divorced and had four parents.

None of them had two fathers and a mother all in love with each other.

She looked away after a few, staring down at her hands. Yachi glanced at Yamaguchi before questioning, "Do you want to have one of your own?"

"One what?"

"A family," she said.

"I already have a family." He reached over, twining their hands together. He squeezed tightly. "You and Tsukki."

She squeezed back. One of his eyebrows arched and she realized she was clinging to him too tightly. She couldn't bring herself to let go as she asked, "What about kids though? Don't you want one? You're so good with them..."

He stared at her, his gaze questioning and worried, for a moment before answering, "I don't think I'd be opposed to kids, no. But, I think it would be hard with our relationship and I would never want to give up you two."

Yachi thought about his answer for a second. She hadn't really expected that Yamaguchi wouldn't want kids. He was just the type of person who loved kids and family.

She looked up at Tsukishima. She swallowed before asking, "What about you, Kei? Do you want kids?"

Tsukishima didn't look away from the stove as he answered, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?" she repeated.

Tsukishima cast a glance at her. He must have seen something that he didn't like because he hummed and then reached for the stove dials.

When the burner was shut off, he turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are all these questions about, Hitoka?"

She swallowed thickly, casting her eyes downwards. She wished once again that she could just come out with it instead of letting her worries overtake her.

She could practically hear the silent conversation the boys were having above her, accumulating in Tsukishima giving soft sigh. His arms uncrossed, falling to his sides. She saw his hand move up, and although she couldn't see his face anymore she was sure he was running it through his hair,

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not angry with you, okay? I'm just a little worried."

"I know," she answered. "It's just hard to say..."

"What?" there was worry laced in Yamaguchi's voice. "Are you alright? Nothing bad has happened, right?"

"I guess that depends on your definition of bad." She swallowed thickly before saying, "I'm pregnant."

There was silence.

After a moment, Yamaguchi repeated, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. That's why I went to Hinata's today... I took multiple tests. They were all positive."

Silnce settled again.

It was broken by Tsukishima saying, "We need a bigger apartment."

"Oh god, who do we make godfather?" Yamaguchi said. Yachi looked up at their words, glancing between them with awe. "Nishinoya and Tanaka are going to get in a fist fight about it."

Yachi cut in, "You guys are okay with it?"

Tsukishima shrugged, "I didn't expect it, but it's not a bad thing."

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. "I mean, I told you I want to have kids at some point. I just didn't think it would be soon." He questioned, "Are you not?"

"No, I'm happy." She could feel tears gathering in her eyes as a smile split across her face. "I was just so worried."

"Yeah well," Tsukishima shrugged, "I love you and I love Tadashi. There's no way I wouldn't be happy to have a kid with you guys."


End file.
